


La búsqueda de los cristales

by VanniHyung



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanniHyung/pseuds/VanniHyung
Summary: El la época antigua, un grupo de amigos se encontraea enfrascado en la busqueda de unos cristales poderosos, quizas, a la par de poderosos que la Perla de Shikon.BTSxInuyasha Crossover
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 1





	La búsqueda de los cristales

  
Entre verdes pastizales y un claroazul cielo, un joven azabache caminaba a paso tranquilo por la naturaleza de aquel verde paisaje. No estaba solo, aun que a su lado no se encontrase algun ser humano se encontraba su fiel compañero. Un lobo de pelaje cafe oscuro con algunas lineas de color cafe miel, era su mejor amigo y compañero de viaje. No tenía mucho tiempo de estar viajando, tenía una sola cosa en su cabeza, volverse más fuerte para poder encontrar a las criaturas que habian matado a su amada. 

¿Cual es la historia de este joven? 

Hacía unos meses atras, en su pequeña tranquila aldea, unos demonios habian atacado, arrasando con casi toda la población. Si bien, él tenia la habilidad de usar poder espiritual para alejarlos, jamas habia entrenado lo suficiente como para poder derrotar a tantos demonios. Quizo salvar a su prometida, la mujer que amaba. Una joven mas bajita que él, de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana que lo amaba profundamente. 

No supo que pasó cuando al llegar a su aldea despues de cosechar algunas verduras y pescar algunas truchas, encontraría la aldea en llamas y gritos. 

Habia corrido por su arco y flechas pero fue demaciado tarde. 

— ¡Vani! ¡Vani, no! — Desesperado, el joven la cargó entre sus brazos para llevarla lejos. Los demonios tomaron lo que habian buscado y se fueron, mientras él estaba de rodillas con la joven inherte entre sus brazos, llorando desconsolado por qué era de las pocas personas que habian sobrevivido

Él y su lobo.

Los recuerdos de lo que habia ocurrido llegaron a su cabeza, las imagenes de su primer amor sin vida entre sus brazos le dolía y desgarraba el corazón.

Aprovechó cuando el verde pastizal se encontraba con un bosque para buscar algun lugar para acampar. La aldea mas cercana estaba aún muy lejos, y seguir el rastro de los demonios era casi imposible. 

La mitad del dia la pasó entrenando soltando flechas a un árbol para mejorar su punteria, no queria desperdiciar nada de tiempo. Su poder espiritual era bastante bajo. Suspiró, hacía tiempo habia escuchado la historia de una sacerdotiza llamada Midoriko que habia expulsado la perla de Shikon de su cuerpo en una batalla contra muchos demonios. Luego escucho sobre la Sacerdotiza Kikyou que habia aceptado proteger y cuidar la perla, hasta que ella y su amado fueron llevados a una trampa haciendo que se odiaran hasta la muerte de la primera. 

Despues, y no tan antigüo, quizas unas decadas, había escuchado sobre la Sacerdotiza Kagome, quien junto a un grupo de personas habían derrotado al temible Naraku y sellado para siempre la Perla. 

Pero, siempre eran sacerdotizas. 

Suspiró y se sentó rendido entre las hojas, jugando con ellas y recargó la espalda en un tronco. Las llamas de la fogata crispaba y danzaban mientras la noche caía sobre él. Su lobo se acostó al lado queriendo sentir el calor de su dueño y la seguridad que ambos se brindaban.

En noches como esa la recordaba. Recordaba su sonrisa brillante, la forma en que le hacía pequeños berrinches para jugar con él. La ilusión de hablar de pequeños niños corriendo en la aldea por que hacia años no se veian ni demonios, ni guerras. 

Sí, noches como esa la extrañaba mientras jugaba con aquel arete que era de ella, el único recuerdo que habia llevado consigo, un collar de plata algo largo y con una pequeña perla esmeralda al final colgando. La extrañaba con desesperación y hubiese deseado que sus poderes la hubieran salvado. Que la perla de Shikon existiera para pedir el deseo de regresarla. 

Entonces a su mente volvió la pregunta.

¿Por qué los demonios les atacaron? ¿Por qué a su aldea? Fueron a la casa del Patriarca a destruirla mientras buscaban algo y jamás supo que fue, solo le dió un pequeño sepelio a su amada y siguió el rastro de esos malditos. 

¿Por qué? 

Esa era la pregunta correcta.

Un sonido de ramas crujiendo llamó su atención. Su lobo levanto la cabeza alerta y el tomó despacio su arco, preparandose para cualquier cosa.


End file.
